Love Bites
by YouPlusMeEqualsLoveBaby
Summary: New Plot! Series of One-shots of how Hard Love can be to Courtney
1. What's Love is about?

**A : N this is a story about what Courtney thinks about love after TDWT**

**This isn't my normal writing format but I've give it an try and hopefully its good enough.**

**Read, Review and enjoy**

**Don't flame Please**

What I think about love? It bites … hard

When you think you have something special with an guy and thinking his your soul mate, love of your live and your One and truly.

But it's all be crashing down when one little bad thing happens and your world turns upside down

And your try to hold up your pride and reputation 

But couldn't do it

All because of one guy messing around with your feelings like a play toy

Then dump me like trash when he got bored and tired of me and find a new toy to mess around

Then I realize….

When you couldn't seen it coming

…..

Love bites

**Hard. **

**Yeah… I know its short but it suppose to be! 8D **

**And Merry Christmas and Happy new years in couple of weeks! **

**And Enjoy the Christmas Break! **


	2. The One

**A : N so I know this was a very short one-shot but I was looking at my reviews again out of boredom and I got a idea of writing a small one-shot of each sentence in the original chapter from a review I got so I hope this works..**

**.Enjoy **

"_When you think you have something special with an guy and thinking his your soul mate, love of your live and your One and truly."_

Duncan. What I thought of him when I first met him is to be a sneaky delinquent with the cockiest personality ever, well it was true but when I got to know him better he has another side of him that rarely comes out and I now only can see that other side the one when he becomes really sweet and actually caring.

The side when on dates he tries to be a gentleman and fights with guys to know that I'm already taken. The side when he gets angry when people talk's nasty stuff behind my back, and the side that only half of me fell in love with him.

But he also thinks that I love him teases me and that I denied it but he's right I just love the way he teases me and let's me to tease back to make the moment much more better than it was.

Standing in the hallway feeling angry that people at this horrible school saying bitchy things behind my back about some stupid rumor, than I suddenly felt strong muscularly arms wrapped around my slim waist and lightly kissed my neck and I know straight away that it's Duncan, my boyfriend for 8 months now.

"Don't listen what those jerks say, they don't know the real you and they might never will" he whispered in my ear, trying to comforted me.

I smile and turn my head slightly to kiss his waiting lips and never wanting to lose him ever.

Than I realize that he's the one I want to be with for a long time maybe forever and that he the only one that I truly love even though we are polar opposite.

**A : N yeah its really short but it suppose to be but there will be more Chapters :) so please review and I hope you liked it. **

**Much love,**

**xxxDanceAcademyFanxxx**


	3. Police Station

**A : N Alright this is the 3****rd**** chapter :D sooo please Review, it only takes few seconds to do it, please? **

**Read. Review. Enjoy**

"_It's all be crashing down when one little bad thing happens and your world turns upside down"_

20 year old Overachiever Lawyer Courtney Thompson just got a phone called by the local police station where her 2 year long boyfriend Duncan Richard got arrested by stealing spray cans from the 'Bob and Tom Warehouse' **(A:N made up store btw) ** was sent to the cell in the station.

Courtney couldn't believe her ears when they told her this, Yes Duncan did some stupid stuff but this is the most stupid thing he ever done while being with her. He could just pay for them it was just about five dollars or more, but here he go stealing them properly just for fun or out of boredom in his world.

Courtney quickly got into her brand new sliver roofless convertible and typing in the GPS the directions of the police station which is 20 minutes away from her apartment. She was upset no, Furious with her boyfriend of doing this stupid thing and making her go to him and bail him out in front of those people who thinking that she could do better than being with him, despite what people say and what he done she would never leave him because she care for him and love him too much even though he make few or should she say lot of mistakes in life.

Entering the station in her bright red blouse and pitch black pencil skirt with 3 inch black strap heels she awkwardly walk inside the place and start talking to the front desk for her boyfriend is. A police officer who kindly lead Courtney to the cell that they holding Duncan in and making her pay for the bail right away, not so kindly after all.

Once in front of the cell lies her criminal boyfriend looking bored to death wearing his causal kind of clothing. He Stands up when Courtney finish paying for the bail and exit the cell to receive load of document that they have to sign and the date of his Court hearing weather or not his guilty.

Outside the station and into her new car she immediately slaps him and stats yelling at him, "I can't believe you do this, this is the most stupid thing you done Duncan! And that I have to pay to bail you out and go there, I was making the fool out of me!"

Her delinquent boyfriend of course reacts and yells at her too since he is not in a very good mood. "I'm sorry okay!" he tries to apologies but its not really working,

"Sorry, yeah right! Why did you do it huh" she shouted back as she tries to look out the road while driving.

"I am! I was just bored and want to do something" he hesitantly tells her as he knows what she be like now.

"BORED. Just Bored and wanted to do something! That's the most pathetic excurse ever Duncan! Just don't do it again, I don't want to fight with you but you got me scared" she said as she pulling into their apartment driveway.

"I won't baby to see you happy" he said while leaning in to give her a kiss which she kissed back.

But somewhere deep down that it won't be the end of his criminal days and the fighting will continue in the future of their very complicated relationship.

**A:N yaye finished this chapter :) so I hope you enjoyed it, its was a drama chapter since the sentence says it all.**

**Much love,**

**xxxDanceAcademyfanxxx**


	4. No longer standing around

**A:N okay I cant get on FFN on my laptop cause it's blocked :/ im at the main computer to posted this.**

"_And your try to hold up your pride and reputation"_

On the very unsafety jet plane which Chris McLean owns, The heartbroken Girl walk through the hall of the loser class area when she spotted her long time off/on ex-boyfriend Duncan Evans and her almost ex friend Gwen Sawyer making out with each other.

Courtney Felt salty heavy tear going down her face as she quickly run to the confession stall/Toilet, she shut the door and slide down the wall crying loudly.

How could her love life turn out like this? When they first shared a kiss, Courtney thought her relationship with Duncan would last long but at the end of Total drama Island and During Total Drama Action things were falling out for her and Duncan and they knew it but she tried to keep up the relationship even though she had a big misunderstanding about his friendship with Gwen but she still spurious about it.

And after they got back together again, things gone out great until the first day of Total Drama World Tour begin and after he left.

Getting up from the floor and wipe her make up off and rappelling it before stepping out onto the plane and into the loser class area.

Courtney will no longer stand around and cry over a guy that cheated and broken her heart, instead she going to get serious about the game just like last season and find a better guy who won't cheat on here and pretends who loves her but secretly likes her enemy.

Even though it's hurt too much.

Just a part of life.

**A : N Sorry if this doesn't make sense at all but I felt like updating, my friend gave me another idea but it was too hard to write so I thought of this one, sorry maddy… **

**Next I'm going to write TDU but it going to take long so just wait. **

**Please Review**

**Much love,**

**xxxDanceAcademyFanxxx **


	5. Worry more about Image than Me?

A: N only 2 more chapters to go and it's over hope you enjoy.

_All because of one guy messing around with your feelings like a play toy._

Courtney couldn't believe her Duncan just said to her as he smugly walked off with his so called friends, she thought they supposed to be a couple now since he asked her out on last Friday night, she guess it was just a brief fling.

Thinking back of Last Friday of how different he acted then and now he's being a big jerk in front of her to his delinquent like friends.

_Soft kisses lay on her neck as Duncan kissed it with passion, what a night I had been._

_First to see a new movie in the movie theatre which he offer to pay for food and drinks than an out for dinner at McDonalds she had light chicken wrap with lemonade and he had a Big mac with Coca Cola with ice. _

_Afterwards they went for a walked in the local park and lay in the grass while snuggle into each other sweetly._

_Duncan face Courtney and softly pressed his lips on top of hers, as she return the kiss he deepen it by turning them and he was on top of her as they sweetly kissed._

But today he seems totally different around her, when she greeted him, he scoff at her and mocks her towards his friends and simply left her.

When the bell went Courtney went straight to her sliver BMW car and was about to get in but stopped when Duncan called her over and lightly kissed her on the lips but stopped when she pushed him and start yelling angrily

"What's up with you? Last Friday you seem pretty fine with me on our date but today you completely ignore me for the all day and embarrassed me in front of your friends?" Courtney starts having angry tears in her eyes.

"Babe I was acting up to my reputation of being the tough bully of the school, how would I put up my image if I have a girlfriend like you" Duncan calmly said as he tries to comfort her.

"Image? Is that all about? If you so worried about your reputation why bother asking me out" Courtney asked Duncan as she got into her car and left Duncan standing in the parking lot all by himself.

**A: N Sad chapter but it becomes more angst chapters as the line is. **

**Poor Court though, stupid Duncan was more worried about his image more than his own girlfriend! Tsk tsk **

**Review please :D **


	6. Didn't even seen it coming

**A: N….. Yes I haven't updated any stories since April but I got reasons,**

**1. School is taking over my life since the term is nearly ending which means EXAMS, EXAMS and EXAMS**

**2. Friends- I just recently got in a serious fight with one of my bffl but it's okay now **

**3. Sick- so I been sick for few weeks now and it am just put off my writing times.**

**But I'm back! For a while anyway, I will certainly update all of my stories in this week or so especially TDU, that's my main one to update and I'm truly sorry for leaving you hanging.**

**Sooo this is probably the last chapter for 'love Bites' it's been fun writing this (: **

**Read Review and Enjoy! **

'_Then dump me like trash when he got bored and tired of me and find a new toy to mess around'_

Death threatening games, travelling around the world, winning million big ones, doesn't matter to Courtney anymore.

Courtney was feeling on top of the world on that one Tuesday morning when she found out her so called beloved delinquent boyfriend is coming back to the torture game and competing by her side, like what he had promised to before the game started.

Feeling alone doesn't appeal to Courtney anymore that day, sure she befriended few people along this season but having her lover with her makes it better.

Daydreaming about Duncan coming back all day until that afternoon she rushed to see him and playfully yelled at him, than she felt bad because he thought she was serious, she hugged him with her everything but there was a blind spot.

The warmth doesn't feel the same. She ignores the strange feeling and continues hugging him

She was happy, he was happy. Or so she thought until that one cold day when she found out she got cheated on.

Broken hearted she was, tears falling down like Niagara Falls, red eyes all swell up. Courtney couldn't believe the second when she heard from Tyler but she watched the horrifying video and in the second her happiness turns into anger and upset.

Sitting in the Winners area, wiping tears from her sticky cheeks she realize something about her past relationship with the delinquent and many others in the future years but it will all end up heartbroken and tears.

That's when she realize …

When she didn't even seen it coming….

_Love bites._

**A: N Whoo Finished another story of mine, I hope you liked it, sad ending but you can go make up some good happy ending for Court :D hehehe remember REVIEW PLEASE :D **

**Much love,**

**XxxDanceAcademyFanxxx**


End file.
